mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Bordeaux Postcards
New Bordeaux Postcards are a pre-release teaser put out by 2K-Games containing coded correspondence sent from Vito Scaletta to Leo Galante in Empire Bay. It can be found on the Mafia Game official Facebook and Twitter pages. All the postcards are addressed to Fowler & Webb Fine Tailors, Little Italy 25, Empire Bay 03491 and postmarked March 7 through June 14, 1967. Postcard #1 :Date: March 7th, 1967 :Decoded message: Dear L, 17 goddamned years after all this time, you'd think Uncle Sal would get tired of jamming his head up my ass, like that's ever gonna change. I'll deal with it, what I can't deal with is how this place is a god damned sweat box. You need me back in EB, just say the word I'll report back on our favorite Uncle after I speak with him next week here. Getting together on April 19 at 8 A.M. ET. - Vito Postcard 01 A.jpg Postcard 01 B.png Postcard 01 C.png Postcard #2 :Date: April 14th, 1967 :Decoded message: L, I found the perfect hiding place for that rat problem you ran into in 55. Hell, I'd heard rumblings that it might be sniffing around for some cheese down around these parts. Guess Uncle Sal has a fondness for the rat. Of all the odds, right? - Vito Postcard 02 A.jpg Postcard 02 B.png Postcard 02 C.png Postcard #3 :Date: May 3rd, 1967 :Decoded message: L, it took long enough, but I finally got a bartender that makes a half-decent blinder, then some local reporter comes through wanting to write up a review of the restaurant. Not sure what the guy's angle is, but he sure seemed to love the seafood. Speaking of which the last couple fish you sent down here from Empire Bay got dealt with as requested. - V Postcard 03 A.jpg Postcard 03 B.jpg Postcard 03 C.jpg Postcard #4 :Date: May 23rd, 1967 :Decoded message: If you told me 16 years ago I'd be sitting on the sidelines while I watch some mooks pushing junk on the streets, I'd have said you're nuts. I know I'm not supposed to get involved with Uncle's affairs, but this is bullshit, him cutting me out of the action. Local news been sniffing around lately. He's keeping a lid on it for now. - Vito Postcard 04 A.jpg Postcard 04 B.jpg Postcard 04 C.jpg Postcard #5 :Date: June 14th, 1967 :Decoded message: L - I've been asked to represent family interests next week in California for some mutual friends of ours. I don't know if this is Uncle's idea of a set up or if he's got something else in mind. Only saving grace of this trip, I got one day to see the ponies and maybe look up somebody I owe a visit. - V Postcard 05 A.jpg Postcard 05 B.png Postcard 05 C.png Postcard #6 :Date: March 4th, 1967 :Decoded message: L - I'll always have a soft spot for the rat pack when it comes to music, but there's a lot of opportunities - we could be taking advantage of - especially in New Bordeaux. More than just operating out of back rooms. I'm talking about legitimate businesses. Considering how influential music is in this town, it could be another angle to get around my favorite uncle. - Vito Postcard 06 A.png Postcard 06 B.png Postcard 06 C.png Postcard #7 :Date: March 11th, 1967 :Decoded message: L - Word has it that Uncle has some ambitious expansion plans. I'd even heard talk of places far as Germany. I'll find out more next week. - V Postcard 07 A.png Postcard 07 B.png Postcard 07 C.png Postcard #8 :Date: March 16th, 1967 :Decoded message: L - Time to visit more family interests up north. As far as Seattle goes, what the hell am I supposed to do in that town? Fish? Count raindrops? Feels to me like I'm just getting sent all around and kept out of sight so that I can't be around to report on what else Uncle's up to these days. - V Postcard 08 A.png Postcard 08 B.png Postcard 08 C.png Postcard #9 :Date: March 28th, 1967 :Decoded message: L - Uncle S has been bringing on board some new people. No doubt all of 'em trying to handle that loudmouthed prick of a kid. He's got that hothead though he's only going to get someone killed and I don't wanna be around when his number's up. There's been talk of some action coming up. This might be it, the big one, and God help me. Uncle S might insist on his knucklehead of a kid being involved in this one. I'll let you know when I hear more. -Vito Postcard 09 A.png Postcard 09 B.png Postcard 09 C.png Trivia *The use of the 13 cent stamp is anachronistic, as the cost of postage for a postcard in 1967 was only 4 cents. The price didn't reach 13 cents until 1981. *The zip code 03491 used on the postcards does not correspond to any United States location. See Also *Lincoln Clay Case Files Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Featured Articles